


Lola

by orphan_account



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fun With Your Clothes On Contest Submission - Lola by the Kinks - I pushed her away. I walked to the door. I fell to the floor. I got down on my knees. Then I looked at her, and she at me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lola

Fun With Your Clothes On One-Shot Contest

Title: Lola

Originally Posted: April 17, 2010

Characters: Edward and Bella

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or Lola by the Kinks.

* * *

Excitement with a tinge of anxiety coursed through my body as I settled my hands onto the bar. Having never drunk liquor outside of the beer family, it was a little daunting taking in the multicolored bottles decorating the wall. My eyes flew back and forth between HPNOTIQ and Tequila Rose – one an intoxicating blue, the other an appealing name.

I looked for Emmett over my shoulder. He had disappeared after walking through the door, saying he needed to "speak" with an acquaintance. I wasn't dumb, and knew he was probably fucking a girl against the bathroom wall.

Two girls, their arms wrapped around each other, approached and flagged down the bartender. "A shot of SoCo please," one said in a lilting voice, and soon after a shot of light brown liquid was pushed across the counter to them.

The same girl who spoke picked up the shot glass and tipped the contents into her mouth. Her cheeks inflated a bit as she swished the alcohol before swallowing, and then with a sultry smile, gripped her partner's neck and pulled her in for a kiss.

A kiss so provocative and hot as mother fucking hell, I suddenly found it hard to breathe. Pink tongues pushing against each other. Lips pressed so tightly they were sucking each other in and sweet girly flesh smoothing together. Ménage trois, anyone?

I wanted part of the action, so I signaled to the bartender and order my own shot of SoCo. When the kissing girls stumbled toward the dance floor, my eyes followed them, and I watched as their hips grinded and tits squished together. I wanted to make an Edward sandwich and insert myself between then.

I ordered more SoCo, and the liquor burned as it slithered down my throat. It settled like a hot coal warming my insides. I wanted more. Even as I swayed on my feet, and the room spun around me, I wanted more.

As the bartender handed me another shot, the amber liquid sloshing with anticipation, I stifled a small laugh, praising all that's holy Emmett was able to sneak me in. It's not every day a recent high school graduate was able to sneak into a club in SoHo. It was a cause for celebration. Sweet flames down my throat, and I was in heaven.

"You started without me!" Emmett suddenly bellowed, swiping at my empty shot glass. "SoCo? Seriously, dude? We're Jack Daniels men!"

With that, Emmett ordered two shots of the liquor, pushing one in my direction. This one was even more bitter, and actually burned on its way down. The room spun again, and Emmett was beginning to look more like a Picasso. How many shot had that been? Obviously, too many to remember.

Emmett laughed, his mammoth hand clasping onto my shoulder. "Now we've just got to get you laid, dude."

Adjusting the black rims settled against my face, I nodded enthusiastically. Because really, what guy was going to decline doing the nasty? Emmett smirked, and with hands quicker than normal of one so intoxicated, he snatched my glasses before I could protest.

"Eddie!" he whined against a ballad of electric guitars. "No chick wants to bang a dork. Lose the specs. We need to give away your v-card."

"But I can't see without them," I complained to deaf ears, my muddled mind distantly watching as Emmett snapped my glasses in two.

"All you got to do is squeeze the tits and pet the kitty. You don't need no bifocals for that," Emmett lectured, raising two fingers and ordering more shots.

The ruined glasses glinted under the electric lights, bouncing back blurry rays of green and blue. Though they were soon forgotten as another shot of Jack Daniels was shoved under my nose, its tantalizing smell begging to be drunk.

"Bottoms up, Eddie!" Emmett toasted as he slammed back the shot. I followed suit, drinking to hot girls, bouncing boobs, and wet pussies – all of which I hoped to see tonight.

Shielding my eyes from the suddenly bright lights, and trying to drown out the loud chords of an acoustic guitar, I attempted to take in my surroundings. Intensified by the loss of my specs and the amount of alcoholic beverages I had consumed, only distant hazy figures registered.

Where you drink champagne, and it takes like cherry cola…

"C-O-L-A. Cola," I sang along.

Emmett eyed me, shaking his head with a small smile. "Dude, stop singing and check out the babe at six o'clock. She's totally giving you fuck-me eyes."

Turning around was a bit of a chore; it felt like my one-eighty pivot went on forever. It was like a merry go round that never ended. Emmett grabbed my arm as I overthrew the angle of my turn. Fucking alcohol - but then, all I saw was her.

Against a backdrop of obscured black shadows, her face glowed, the electric candle lighting bouncing off her perfectly hued flesh. All creamy skin and coffee eyes, like my very own tiramisu waiting to be devoured. The other people in the room slowly faded into the surrounding, until it was just she and I left. My heart, a staccato tempo within my chest cavity, crescendoed as she slowly made her way toward me. Hips swaying. Dress waving. Sequins flashing. Eyes beckoning.

"Hey, sweetie," she greeted, feather light fingers trailing from my shoulder to my elbow. "Do you want to dance?"

How could I saw no when her lips, plump and pink, whispered such soft, sweet sounds? I let her lead me to the dance floor. As we pushed into the crowd, unintentionally rubbing up against other sweaty bodies, she gripped my hips and pulled me closer. Lost in her brown eyes that were level with my own, I almost forgot my voice.

"What's your name?" I asked, squinting my eyes in a losing battle against my blurred vision.

… and in a dark brown voice she said, "Lola."

"Bella," she softly sang. Her voice was like silk running from her mouth and smoothing across my ears.

"Bella? Just like Lola, but Bella. B-E-L-L-A. Bella," I sang, just like The Kinks. Bella was my Lola, and I was going to serenade her like Romeo underneath the starlit sky calling to his Juliet on the balcony above.

She laughed, and asked me my name. "Edward," I said.

"Edward," she whispered, snaking her arms around my waist, and pulling me closer.

The air left my lungs as I collided with her body, supple and tight in all the right places. Her arms so firm around me, I didn't know where to place mine. On her hips? Gripping her arms? Pressed softly into her back?

She smiled, and urged my arms around her neck. She gripped me tighter, and I reciprocated the action. Fingers pressed into my muscle and candied words sighed into my ear.

Oh my Lola…

"Bel-Bel-Bel-Bel-Bella," I sang into her ear.

Her long brown hair was soft as I ran my fingers through it. I twirled strands of wavy curls around my pinkie, fingering the smooth softness. Lost among bulky bodies and damp flesh, it was only her eyes I saw. I inhaled her sugary smell – oatmeal and honey – like comfort food for my senses. Just her and I. My Lola.

Hours passed, or what felt like hours passed. Time meant nothing, but Emmett had long enough to hook up with a voluptuous blonde and disappear into the back alley…a place I'd like to become best friends with in the near future, and ideally with my new friend.

Someone pushed into me from behind, and I took the opportunity to press myself closer to Bella. She glanced up at me through long eyelashes. It was seduction at its best, and I was lost. Caressing any bare flesh I could find – her arms, neck, cheeks, lips – I thrust my hips toward hers.

Mr. Eddie meet Bella's kitty, and make friends.

Plump lips, wet from a pink tongue, found the curve where my shoulder met my neck. Her sweet breath ghosted along my collarbone while her hands clutched my hips, spurring me on. A slow grind to the beat of strummed notes.

"Let me buy you a drink," I murmured into her ear. She nodded, grabbing my hand and leading me off the dance floor.

We made our way back to the same bartender who had delivered the sweet shots of SoCo, who asked, "What can I get for you?"

"Two Cowboy Cocksuckers," Bella answered, a cocked eyebrow in my direction daring me to defy her.

I smiled. How could I tell her no? She laughed and perched herself on the stool next to the bar. She slid her sweet ass across the wooden surface, and I wished more than anything my palms were that chair. How I yearned to grab the sweet flesh that had taunted me the entire time on the dance floor.

"Come here, little boy," she said, pulling on my hips until I leaned onto her knee. Running my hand along her outer thigh, I sighed at how soft it was. Sweet Bella. Once again caught within a chocolate gaze, I felt myself drowning; a delightful suffocation by my Lola.

But when I looked into her eyes, I almost fell for my Lola…

"I love this song," she whispered into my ear.

I smiled and sang again to the same melody. "Bel-Bel-Bel-Bel-Bella. You're my Lola."

A Cheshire grin thinned her lips, and I couldn't help but be stunned. My sweet, beautiful Lola. "Oh honey," she said. "You don't even know half of it."

Confusion tinged my mind, and I felt as if I were missing something. Like it was right in front of my face, the proverbial purple elephant, but I wasn't given time to contemplate her words before two shot glasses were set in front of us. Handing me one, she clinked our glasses together and threw down the bittersweet, murky liquid.

"Cheers," I said, drinking to her smile. It was only seconds later, when we couldn't hold out anymore, that I finally tasted her plump pink lips.

A hand clasped on my shoulder, and I recognized the meatiness. Emmett bellowed his face flushed a light pink, "Well lookie, lookie. Eddie's gonna get lucky tonight."

I glared at his blurry form, brushing his hand off my shoulder, and watching as it snaked around the voluptuous blonde I had seen him disappear with earlier. Her face was tinged pink too; both were wearing satisfied smiles. It was no secret what they had been up to.

Emmett leaned closer to me, his voice loud in my ear. "We just got back from the alley," he said, sending a wink off in Bella's direction. "It's empty now, if you know what I mean."

My jaw dropped, sure I had lost my only conquest for the night. What respectable lady openly responded to such blatant sexual displays? Well, apparently my sweet Bella, as she licked those plump, pink lips and raised an eyebrow at me. An open invitation, and once again, how could I say no?

Stabilizing me on my feet, she slithered off the stool and took my hand again. Leading me through a jumbled mass of odorous people, the door was a welcomed comfort, and before I knew it, cool air hit my skin. The fog, low to the ground, collected between the brick walls and added to the haze I found myself in. Bella's glowing skin was the only beacon of light I had, her features hard to distinguish.

Plump, pink lips met mine. Emmett was right. I didn't need no specs to see as long as I had hands to feel, and feel I did. My sweaty palms ran down her arms and against her hips, clutching at sequins to pull her toward me. I was backed up against the door, vibrating with the music from within.

… Why she walked like a woman and talked like a man…

I only had moments to wonder why the same song kept playing, or perhaps hours were passing and I was hearing the repeat of a mix, but sweet lips trailing down my neck halted any other thoughts. Feather light fingers drew invisible patterns from my shoulder and down my arm, across my button-up shirt to slither down my chest, caressing the metallic button on my jeans before following the length of a hardened friend.

Groan after groan left my lips, and I felt silly as I moaned my appreciations. "Please, Bella. Don't stop."

Hitching a thigh over my hip, she rubbed that sweet, sweet spot right against my aching dick. Heaven personified, and as I grew harder, it almost seemed like Bella did too. Perhaps if I had been sober, this would have seemed off, but with an intoxicated mind, all I could concentrate on was the delicious friction between my legs.

"Touch me, Edward," Bella begged, and how could I refuse?

Sliding sweaty palms up from her hips, I hooked a strap of her dress around my pinkie finger, much like I had done earlier that evening with her hair, and pulled it off her shoulder. Sequins folded against each other, falling from her body, and exposing a taunt nipple, seeking to be licked.

And as my tongue toyed with the stiff peak, her hands slithered under my shirt, running up my spine, exposing my back to the cold air. The icy temperature shocking me for just a moment, and I bit her delicate flesh. A cry tore from her mouth, and I was afraid I had hurt her.

But then she looked at me. A lust filled gaze framed beneath long eyelashes, and I knew I hadn't. She yanked my shirt up, bunching the cotton material tight under my arms and whispered, "My turn."

Sweet pain trickled across my chest as she nibbled her way from one nipple to the other. Small bites, hard bites, playful bites – marks soothed with her tongue – all were souvenirs for the morning. Her sequined, grinding hips never stopped; over and over, sliding across my twitching dick.

Eyes squeezed tight, I threw my head back, groaning into the night. "God, Bella. That feels… Fuck! Amazing!"

"That's it, my little Edward," she whispered into my ear, licking across my lobe. "Tell me how it feels."

And tell her I did. "Phenomenal. Wonderful. GOD! FUCK! SHIT!"

Her soft giggle vibrated against my skin. "Let go, sweet Edward. I don't mind."

One thrust of her hips, her hand tugging my hair, and her teeth clenching my shoulder with a soothing tongue sent me over. Lost in her eyes, this time I didn't have to think about almost falling – I just did, and hard. It was a big bang that had my thighs trembling and muscles clenching. Coated with a sticky sort of gratification soaring through my body, and painting the inside of my pants.

Harsh breaths and wiggling hips and it was over. Eyes opening, my gaze matched hers – happiness, contentment, and wanting. The desire for more.

"Won't you come home with me?" she sighed, sliding her fingers through mine. "I'll make you a man."

How could I say no? With a smile and a tug and a quick fixing of clothes, she led us back through the door and across the dance floor. Emmett winked at me, his blonde friend suctioned to his neck. I knew that when there were suddenly two of him, I had drank too much. The room spun, and I fell to my hands and knees.

But I know what I am, and I'm glad I'm a man…

On my knees in front of her, visions of passionate encounters filtered through my mind. My fingers stroking a hairless pussy. My tongue buried deep within wet, honeyed lips. Pinching a desire-plumped clit. But none of them possible. Jostled by our endeavors outside, a third limb appeared where none should have been, peeking out from a silky thong, blurry in my vision like a censored porn movie.

Hope dashed with disappointment. My night ruined and the expectations destroyed. No longer a man, just a silly boy.

And so is Lola.


End file.
